The Cygnus Trilogy Episode One: The Reformation
by Sosolidross
Summary: Episode One of three to come Juno and Vela have to draft in an ex-partner to help them to wage a large battle against a powerful enemy, they have to settle an old grudge and work together, painful sacrifices have to be made to overcome this impossible tas


The Cygnus Trilogy Episode one: The reformation  
  
Chapter one Remembering Pisces  
  
Prologue: It is now a year after Mizar's defeat however the demise of the drone's leader has made them angry, one general Artemis, a huge strong stage, whom is a tactical genius and was mizar's chief advisor has began to take control of the drone remnant, the drones themselves are no longer weak, pathetic or mindless but no free from Mizar's leadership have the ability to think independently now Artemis has began to execute his war strategy against the Jet Force and wipe them out for good to avenge his leader's death. The Jet Force has noticed a lot of activity around Ichor lately as the drone remnant rally there and begin to train for a possible invasion of earth. Our old heroes must crush this fledging new threat before it is too late, they have to lead a daring raid deep into drone central where even the most bravest of warriors will contort in fear and crumble at the hands of the drones, Vela is given to task of setting out to find one of Juno's old allies Captain Cygnus the leader of the Jet Force Pisces team who perished whilst trying to assist the Gemini, After this Cygnus and Juno never spoke again. After Vela has scraped together the team there mission begins but the drone remnant is just one legion in the vast battalion of a whole new larger threat. The team have to wage bloody battle after bloody battle sacrifices old Allie's and meeting new ones along to road to their goal of restoring peace to the galaxy once more, even Juno wonders if the JFG team will survive this most daring battle.  
  
In between the titanic reaches of the stars, a lone Jet Force cruiser made its way into the orbit of the striking planet of goldwood. A commander sat at a console "Nearly there, setting co-ordinates to begin orbit cycle" Juno informed his twin sister whilst punching away at a few illuminated buttons, he cocked his head towards the vast crystal like viewport and watched adoringly as a large emerald crescent that was the planet Goldwood slowly rose into their view. He winced as his pupils absorbed a dazzling gold flash crept out from the planet's light side and radiated outwards. It was Centurion 5 the yellow dwarf star that Goldwood orbited. Juno slumped back into his command chair, and the shiny orange padding creaked as his uniform brushed against it his eyes slide over to his faithful pet and he smiled warmly as Lupus happily fetched his morning cup of tea. "Ah cheers old mate," he said softly, his deep British accent hugging each vowel as it rolled of his tongue, he reached out taking the steaming mug from his teamates back. He then thanked lupus by giving him a good long scratch on the back. Lupus closed his eyes contently and went of into a peaceful doze at the jet force commander's feet. Juno couldn't help but smile everything was returning to normal he'd finally managed to hoist himself out of that dark cold slump in his life that had flared up from the dead corpses of his parents, and extinguished away along with Mizar's demise, it had almost destroyed his very delicate and war torn soul. He'd been named a hero and had done the jet force proud, Mizar cowered at the hands of him and was vanquished from the universe for all eternity. His life was great the job was a lot more peaceful no more worrying, no more pain and definitely no more suffering he thought to himself as he took a sip from his mug of tea. As the steaming liquid surged throughout his insides, warming every inch of his body, a revitalized sigh escaped his pale, cracked lips. He continued to gaze out into the starry void before him, at the emerald crescent that was goldwood, his mind filled with the concept about all he'd gone through to save that one planet and its race. As Juno and Lupus slouched and relaxed lazily Vela was in no mood to lounge about pointlessly and was doing quite the opposite, she typed away furiously at the bridges main computer dragging up data files on the shimmering screen, plotting courses and calculating orbit paths. Brushing away a lock of vibrant blue hair heatedly and wiped her forehead and leaned back on the creaking desk chair surveying her work. She gave a self- satisfied grunt and acknowledged her finished task with a nod. She then turned to Juno and scowled, she opened her mouth to yell at him but her attention was drawn back to the computer's screen. She inspected the screen and saw the words 'incoming transmission!' illuminated a bright shade of turquoise that burned in a gentle reflection within her glassy eyes as she stared at the current situation. She cursed under her breath and reluctantly accepted the transmission, the screen was replaced with the large image of a young Jet Force corporal, he was about 17 with jet-black greased back hair, that reflected the light giving it the appearance that it was glowing, due to his excessive use of hair gel, his skin was smooth and unblemished from the chaos of war, he greeted her with a crisp military salute and held it, with a slight trace of discomfort in his face until she muttered "At ease corporal" he released the salute and smiled "Ah yes good morning Miss Gemini, may I say what an honour it is be graced with your presence" he complimented her softly. Vela felt her cheeks burn slightly as her face flushed a light shade of crimson. She held up her hand and cut in "Yes corporal as lovely as I may be I believe you have a message for me?" the corporal fell silent but shrugged of the remark from his superior and maintained his professional manner "oh yes apparently recent reports show that the drone remnant is massing at the Ichor installation." Vela felt her stomach lurch, she always stated firmly if anything had drones to do with it was not a good thing. The corporal looked at her puzzled "Something the matter?" he enquired sternly to the blue haired woman. Vela looked up and wiped the sickly look off her face "No nothing, I think I ate something that doesn't agree with me" she lied quickly and patted her stomach gingerly just to be sure to convince the dim-witted corporal. Vela tilted her head at the young man on the screen "You were saying?" the corporal carried on with his long-winded briefing. "It appears the drone army have grown stronger since their leaders defeat." he stared up at her with an expression that shot right through her "They are angry very angry and want to spark of a crusade to wipe out the jet force.so before this gets out of hand high command wants you to fly in infiltrate the facility and destroy it, if you survive and wipe out most of the base the Jet Force can send in a strike force to mop up after you have done your work." he finished. "WHAT YOU EXPECT US TO DO THAT?!! IT'S PRATICALLY HARI KARI!!!" Vela thundered so loud that Juno jumped a mile out of his chair and the mug of piping hot tea hurtled from out of Juno's grasp and soared high into the air above Juno's head and rained boiling hot tea all over Juno. Vela didn't pay attention to the loud smash of the mug bursting into a 100 jagged pieces that scattered all over the floor or the ear piercing howl of pain and even managed to ignore the very audible cursing of her scalded and very pissed twin brother. The corporal arched a brow "Erm Vela please try to calm yourself, and erm what's going on in there? Sounds like Juno just got his testicles crushed in a vice" the corporal shuddered at the very thought. "Its simple just ask another Jet Force Team to assist you, now that doesn't sound to hard now does it?" he grimaced at the blue haired woman and cautiously watched the rapid rising and falling of her diaphragm as fury pulsated though her blood. She looked up at him and an exasperated sigh escaped from her lips "Thank you for the tip corporal, I shall keep that in mind, but who knows I'm higher up than you maybe I'll conscript you into the team for this mission seeing as I have the power to do so.I mean that desk job must get so boring, wouldn't you rather have the adrenaline rush and the thrill of facing suicidal odds with yours truly?" she flashed him a predatory smile. The Corporal stood there with his jaw hanging open as the blood drained from his face "B-b-b-but.Lieutenant Gemini I-I-I.." He stuttered, now fluttering with panic "dismissed Corporal I'll see you in a few hours!!" she snapped harshly at the blithering idiot and cut of the transmission. Vela continued smirking throughout the transmission where she notified the Corporal's commanding officer of his new transfer. "That's excellent miss Gemini how kind of you to take inexperienced rookies under your wing like this I'm sure he'll go far!" replied to commanding officer heartily. A few minutes later Vela leaned back on the creaking chair and sighed, she turned to Juno and started to snicker as he mopped up the spilt tea, Juno glowered back at her and just growled. Juno got to his feet and glanced at her and began asking her what the whole racket was about. "They want us to invade Ichor.oh the irony." she groaned in reply. "Hmm what's so ironic." replied Juno allowing the un-enthusiasm to pour into his glum voice, he returned to his chair and began daydreaming not paying attention to Vela as she rambled on. Vela burned with fury at her twin brother's arrogance "THIS IS IRONIC!!" she threw a data pad at his head, Juno lost his balance and stumbled of his chair crashing to the ground with a terrific bang followed by an ear-piercing howl of pain. Juno opened his mouth to yell at her but was cut off by Vela "Read it then you lazy oaf" she barked in a rather tetchy tone. Lupus scowled at them both, annoyed with the usual daily sibling row, he made his way down to the kitchen to get some food his mind preoccupied with the thought of his horrendously annoying life with the twins and how he ever got stuck with them. Juno didn't bother picking himself up of the ships shiny metallic floor and so scooped up the data pad in his hand and began examining it with a series of grunts and nods. "Ah I see." he nodded thoughtfully. "So its ironic that the drone army has become even stronger since their leaders defeat?" he enquired to his twin sister scratching his head. An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips "Bravo Einstein." she rolled her eyes and began clapping sarcastically. Juno bit his lip in thought "Hmm shouldn't we begin searching the force's database and begin short listing possible candidates to assist us?" Vela nodded in agreement "I'll get to work on it right." she was cut of as a loud growling sound filled the air. Vela blushed and looked down towards the source of the queer noise, then her eyes fixed on her stomach as it growled hungrily, she rubbed her arm sheepishly and looked back up her twin who beamed back at her. "Just as soon as I get some breakfast," she whispered fervently. "I'll see to it" smiled Juno and began descending the stairs to the kitchen where following Lupus's footsteps "One full English breakfast coming up!" he called to her as he disappeared from her view. He gazed around the kitchen and rubbed his hands together eagerly and muttered to himself "Lets get started then shall we?" and began to dig in. Vela continued typing away at the forces database a frown forming, she carried on typing searching though files bringing up profiles of various jet force members then rejecting them, she muttering things like "too small.hmm not him, too inexperienced, hmm KIA.." she looked out into space her mind filling with thoughts and a frustrated expression blossoming on her face. Her thoughts diminished as the smell of a fry-up wafted from the kitchen and throughout the spaceship. As the filled her nostrils Vela stared down the stairs that led to the kitchen hungrily as her twin brought her, her share of the breakfast she beamed at him as he set it down on the table. Lupus began whimpering, Juno wheeled around and looked at Lupus as he glanced back with big expectant eyes that shimmered in the light, Juno drummed his fist on his thigh impatiently and scolded at the dogs begging efforts "You've been fed boy now bugger off I have work to do." the expression on the dogs faced shattered into an emotionless mask at this remark and the dog just growled and retreated to his chamber in the lower sections of the Gemini cruiser. Vela heard a scraping sound as Juno pulled a chair up to the table he looked at her and tilted his head "So any luck yet with people?" he asked as Vela shoved half a sausage into her mouth "Ahh 'ats be'er, erm, no' 'ot yeht" she replied spraying Juno with bits of sausage "'oops 'orry Juno" she swallowed and grinned as Juno wiped of the food entrails of his once clean Jet Force helmet frustratedly. "No it's a nightmare.. pleeeease can't you do it?" she asked fluttering her vibrant blue eyelashes at Juno, like she always did whenever she wanted a favour. "Fine." Juno groaned half- heartedly in reply. Vela smirked "He is so easy to manipulate" she thought to herself and snickered silently as he began trying to use the computer. Juno's eyes lazily scanned over the seemingly endless seas of text as they poured into the screen. Then something caught his eye and his pupils dilated as he fixated them on a particular name "Pisces!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone. He typed in and brought up the profiles of the Jet Force Pisces's team profile. He felt his insides turned to ice as he reminisced the memory of Jet Force Pisces's fate. He remembered it well, his mind shrouded with a flash back, and the set the scene back to the day when he'd just completed his training and he and his sister had set out back when Gemini was it its early days, when they had no idea what fate was about to befall them. Two young men faced each other under the belly of a Jet Force cruiser one of them spoke it was the Gemini's commander "Good luck Cygnus and thanks again for everything I owe you a lot." said Juno rubbing the back of his head shyly as the ramp of the Jet Force cruiser gently lay itself before him in a wisp of smoke. The Captain smiled appreciatively "Don't worry Gemini you'll do fine it was good training you, you show a lot of promise who knows maybe I'll see you in the field." He nudged Juno's cheek with his fist softly. Juno turned and began ascending the stairs up into the belly of the cruiser he called out "Who knows.. stay safe Cygnus." Cygnus nodded and replied "You to kid." Juno shot him a crisp military salute as the cruiser's ramp closed up and Cygnus disappeared from view and from Juno's life. Then his flashback reverted forward to when Juno was descending into Goldwood's atmosphere on day one of Mizar's devastating crusade. He remembered it well as he descended towards the planet he began to pick up Jet Force radio signatures and snippet's of conversation's one particular distress call crackled in a orchestra of static "Jet force.. Pisces, Cygnus.. here.. ichor outpost is crawling, request back up." and in a hiss of static the transmission cut out. "Cygnus?" Juno cried quizzically then activated his comm. He switched the channel to Jet Force command and hailed them "Command what is the status of Jet Force Pisces I just received their distress call!" He whined in a panicked tone and waited eagerly for a reply. "Hmm difficult to say we've lost the transmission it doesn't look good, Aries and Taurus have been wiped out looks like Pisces has joined the KIA list too. I'm sorry Gemini..Virgo would offer you backup but they are.wait, Virgo's just been wiped out they were trying to retake the Anubis looks like the fate of the Jet Force and tribals are resting on your shoulders my friend." came the mournful reply. Juno was aroused from his haze by Vela drumming her fingers on his helmet in a bored manner, he jumped with a start and Vela stepped back. "What's the matter squirt?" she asked playfully Juno sighed and showed her the profile of Pisces team. Vela's eyes glanced over to the captain of the team he was a man in his early 20's in gleaming blue and white armour, he was kneeling on a stag drone's rotting corpse wielding a sniper rifle in his left hand and a shuriken in the right his two other team-mates a young girl and a teenaged boy were standing next to him in standard Jet Force uniforms, grinning with pride. This particular pose made him vaguely resemble a knight kneeling triumphantly over his defeated foe. To Vela he looked rather noble, her eyes lit up "Cor who's he? He is kinda nice looking." Vela announced amiably. Juno rolled his eyes, "he is Captain Cygnus we go along way back." Juno began explaining to her Cygnus's story. "So.Cygnus was leader of Jet Force Pisces and they flew to Ichor to blast a few bugs to make our job a little easier when they were all brutally slaughtered except Cygnus and then he came back all pissed because his teamed died and we stole all the glory??" Vela summarised to her twin brother. "Erm..yea something like that" Juno sighed exasperatedly. He looked at her his eyes burning brightly "Vela I want you to go find him, convince him to join us on this attack, you are so much better at persuading people then I am we could use his amazing skill at a time like this, tell him I want to see him and talk to him again.and most important of all thank him for his sacrifice." Pleaded Juno desperately. Vela folded her arms her face broke into deep thought, then finally she let out a succumbed sigh. "Very well Juno.go prepare my shuttle while I most importantly put on some make-up, I mean if I'm convincing someone.I have to look my best" she grinned and began walking of to her quarters. "Your so vain.thanks anyway" Juno called after her. Vela put her thumbs up in acknowledgment and disappeared into a room. A few minutes later Juno had pinpointed Cygnus's location and fed the co-ordinates into Vela's shuttles navigation computer. Vela returned in her official Jet Force Uniform, her lips gleaming in shiny red lipstick. She trudged over to Juno prodded in the chest "I suggest you change as well I have a little present for you on the way."one of Vela mischievous little smiled spread across her face. "Oh bloody hell what ya gone and done now?" Juno asked slightly worried. "A corporal is on the way I volunteered him to come and get some first hands on experience, be warned he is a right little twat probably ain't even fired a weapon in his life." Juno groaned in protest and slumped to his command chair rubbing his eyes wearily. He longed to return to his home in Britain, where his parents had owned a small plot of land in the countryside and left to it in his ownership after they perished, it had vast amounts of grass and was surrounded by rolling hills and a nearby lake used to glisten in the morning sun like thousands of diamonds were sparkling on the surface. He remembered whenever he used to take leave he'd go straight there and play a good long game of fetch with Lupus and would often go to London in the glamorous streets to buy Vela a present for when he returned to duty, how people in the streets would bump into him and release how he was and start talking to him excitedly, and how Lupus used to chase all the vast flocks of pigeons merrily in Trafalgar Square. Juno immediately rejected that idea, as his next time of leave wasn't due until about another 2 months and that was if he wasn't needed for combat. After the trip down memory lane had ended Juno threw his arms around his twin "Thanks sis and good luck." he whispered gratefully into her ears as she held his tight embrace. He and Lupus followed her down to the docking bay and watched as she scrambled into her waiting shuttlecraft. Juno shielded his eyes as the engines whined and started glowing ominously, before roaring to life and spewing out a long lick of blue flames. He then watched as the small blue shuttlecraft threw itself forward into the waiting open space and with a blinding dazzle entered warp speed. Juno picked up Lupus and carried him off to the bridge clasping the small dog in his arms. He let out along sigh taking his anxiety with it, and made his way to his quarters to get ready. 


End file.
